No Rules
by Cha-fun
Summary: Il l'avait aimé, il avait commencé pour elle. Elle est partit, il se retrouve seul et sans aucune issue. Enfin peut être que … il lui rendra le sourire. Warning : OOC / Violence / Sexe.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Violence, Sexe, OOC.

Rating : M.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

* * *

Le coup avait été fulgurant, droit dans sa mâchoire. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là. Alors c'était comme ça hein ? Après tout ce n'était pas comme si ça l'étonnait. Il faisait de la merde en ce moment. Mais il n'aurait pas dû perdre … si seulement elle était encore là.

_Flashback_

Il se souvenait encore de ses mains courant sur sa peau, elle était si douce, si fine, ces lèvres pulpeuses, ces formes à damner un saint. Elle était à lui, elle était là pour lui. Sa vie n'aurait jamais pu être meilleure, il était heureux auprès d'elle. Dès que ces yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, son cœur n'avait pu résister, son charme, cette façon de marcher, de se dandiner, ses hanches se mouvant avec une telle grâce, son sourire, tout chez elle le rendait fou. Dès le premier regard il avait su, elle avait été créée pour lui et il ferait tout pour l'avoir et la garder.

Il l'avait d'abord approché, elle l'avait fui lorsqu'elle avait eu vent de sa réputation, il en avait chié, mais il l'avait près de lui. Il lui avait promis de l'aimer, de la chérir, de la protéger. Et il l'avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Un jour elle avait enfin cédé, l'appel de la luxure s'étant fait trop pressent. Il avait enfin pu la compléter, se compléter lui-même, atteindre l'extase totale dans ses bras. Il la possédé et il était le seul. Mais ils étaient jeunes, ils n'avaient pas fait attention et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Quelques temps plus tard elle était venue pleurer dans ces bras. Il l'avait rassuré, lui avait promis de les protéger, tous les deux. Il ou elle n'avait aucune importance, il l'aimait déjà. Elle lui avait souri, il avait pu voir son soulagement, il était heureux, c'était plus tôt que prévu mais de toute façon il ne regrettait rien, car elle était là, pour lui, comme il était là pour elle. Sa vie aurait pu être parfaite. Mais elle était partit, pourtant il avait toujours été là pour elle, toujours. Même dans les moments les plus difficile, il n'avait jamais fléchit, jamais. Il avait été fort, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Il avait arrêté ces cours afin de pourvoir à leur besoin. Il s'en était pris des coups, mais il s'en foutait, il savait qu'elle le ferait tenir, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle continuait l'école, c'était important à ces yeux, elle voulait devenir cardiologue, il ferait tout pour qu'elle y arrive.

Alors il avait commencé à chercher, un moyen, lorsqu'on a 17 ans, ce n'est pas facile. La plupart lui disait qu'il était trop jeune, qu'il ferait mieux d'aller en cours. Les autres n'aimaient pas son allure de voyou, et ne lui laissait aucune chance. Bref, ces premières tentatives furent toutes des échecs. C'est alors qu'un ami lui avait parlé, d'un endroit, où il pourrait surement amasser quelques billets. Il y était allé une fois, juste pour voir. Puis était revenu, cette fois pour combattre. A partir de ce moment, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, la roue était lancée.

Il se souvenait encore de son tout premier combat, il avait l'habitude de se battre dans la rue, mais là, c'était juste de la pure folie. Les coups pleuvaient sur lui, lui éclatant l'arcade sourcilière gauche, puis le nez, lui déboutant l'épaule droite et il était tombé, au sol. Les gens autour de lui hurlé, ça résonné dans ses oreilles. Il le savait, pour arrêter le massacre, il devait taper trois fois au sol. Son adversaire était occupé à chauffer la salle, il faisait son show. Pour lui c'était du gâteau, un jeunot avec un peu d'ambition, trop sûr de lui. Quand il l'avait vu approché, il avait souri, c'était du tout cuit. Il avait à peine eu le temps de relever la tête, qu'un violent coup de pied lui avait fauché la mâchoire. Il avait alors fermé les yeux, complètement plongé dans l'obscurité. Il n'était pas prêt … mais il se promit de ne pas abandonner. Pour elle.

Quand il s'était réveillé, son ami se tenait à ces côtés. Un sourire triste à l'appui. Il lui révéla que lorsqu'un nouveau arrivé, il se trouvait directement confronté au boss. Qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais que c'était une sorte d'avertissement, ici c'est pas pour les enfants.

Mais il ne lui en avait jamais voulu, et maintenant il comprenait, dans ce genre d'endroit, on peut vite perdre la vie. Un mauvais coup, et s'en était fini. Il avait compris et pleinement accepté.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, elle avait eu peur, pour lui, pour eux. Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Sans aucun doute, non. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il lui avait demandé de venir le voir, elle n'avait jamais voulu. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il comprenait. Ce n'est pas facile de ne rien faire, quand l'être aimé se fait ainsi massacré.

Au début, il avait perdu, pas mal de match. Il gagné peu d'argent, 20$ tout au plus. Mais c'était déjà pas mal, et puis, il avait commencé à gagner. Il était une étoile montante, comme s'amusait à le dire son ami. Là, l'argent se faisait plus présent, 100$ le match gagné. C'était pas énorme mais ça payé les factures et l'école. Il faisait un match par soir voir deux, lorsqu'il était en forme. C'est à cette époque qu'elle l'avait perdu, et, elle avait commencé à sécher. Il avait essayé, de toute ces forces, de l'épauler, de l'aimer plus encore. Mais il avait visiblement échoué. Elle était finalement partit pour ne plus jamais revenir.

C'est là que l'étoile était en chute libre, il recommença à perdre, il se faisait laminer. Ce soir n'échapperait pas à la règle. Pourtant son adversaire était minable, mais il n'avait plus aucune raison … de gagner.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Bon ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas écrit et j'avoue que cette petite intro ne me satisfait pas entièrement mais bon !

Pour info, je n'ai mis aucun nom et c'est voulu. Si ça vous a plu, dite moi juste si vous désirez que je mette un nom sur ce personnage (voir en proposer un, j'ai déjà mon idée mais je trouve l'idée amusante que ce soit vous qui choisissiez) ou alors que je reste dans le « il » général. Ainsi vous y mettez le visage de votre personnage favori. Mais ça signifie aussi qu'aucun personnage dans cette histoire ne pourra avoir de nom (ça risque d'être un peu brouillon mais je me débrouillerais pour faire au mieux).

Autre chose, il risque d'y avoir des scènes violentes, voire de sexe. Je ne sais pas encore.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

Cha'


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : Violence, Sexe, OOC.

Rating : M.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

Résumé : Il l'avait aimé, il avait commencé pour elle. Elle est partit, il se retrouve seul et sans aucune issue. Enfin peut être que … il lui rendra le sourire.

Chapitre 1 : Reprise

Le combat était enfin fini, les spectateurs le huer. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, bon nombre l'avait vu tomber, progresser puis retomber. Ils savaient de quoi il était capable, mais là c'était juste n'importe quoi. Ces matchs tombaient en chute libre, quasiment aucune vente, si bien qu'un jour, on lui avait clairement fait comprendre de se ressaisir ou sinon il dégagerait tout simplement.

Son meilleur ami le fixait, d'un regard réprobateur, lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il avait bien trop merdé cette fois ci. Il le savait, aujourd'hui serait surement son dernier match. D'ici quelques minutes, le boss lui tomberait dessus. Mais il n'avait pas peur, après tout, il l'avait mérité.

Il venait à peine de finir de se rhabiller, qu'un homme l'attendait. Le Boss voulait le voir …

Il entra alors dans un bureau miteux, il se tenait là devant lui. Le sourire large, lui n'en menait pas large. La porte claqua derrière lui, il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

Ce genre d'endroit, on y rentre on y reste. On n'a pas le droit d'en partir, sauf si c'est les pieds devant. Trop de risque de se faire dénoncer. Tous ceux qui avaient essayé, avaient gouté aux poissons du coin. Le boss n'avait pas pipé mot, l'autre savait très bien ce qui allait arriver. L'échange fut rapide et surtout en sens unique. Il tomba lamentablement sur le sol, une fois de plus. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, la première et dernière chose qu'il vit fut les rangers de son boss.

Il se réveilla chez son ami, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne savait pas et s'en foutait royalement. Il prit sa veste et partit directement, pas une seule parole ne fut échangé. Son ami le savait, ça ne servait à rien, depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé et il n'était même pas l'ombre d'un homme.

Il rentra chez lui, et pris une douche. Tous les membres de son corps lui faisaient un mal de chien. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, cette douleur lui rappelait qu'il était toujours en vie. En vie, ça ne veut plus rien dire pour lui. Il traversa l'appartement et rejoignit sa chambre pour s'écrouler sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux en espérant ne jamais les rouvrir.

Un coup à la porte le sortit des bras de Morphée, un grognement sourd quitta ses lèvres. Un second coup plus violent fut porté. Il se leva avec difficulté et s'extirpa de ses draps. Un troisième coup retentit, son invité surprise n'avait pas l'air patient, faut dire qu'il prenait tout son temps, avec un peu de chance, il partirait avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ouvrit un peu brutalement la porte, et ces yeux atterrir sur l'une des personnes qu'il avait le moins envie de voir. Il fut poussé violement en arrière et l'homme pénétra dans la pièce.

Il faisait sombre, mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il avait toujours préféré la nuit. Il regarda son poulain, apparemment la leçon qu'il lui avait donnée ne lui avait pas remis les idées en place. Son corps était couvert de bleu, ces cheveux en pagaille, ces yeux vitreux, et il se promenait dans son plus simple appareil, il l'avait surement réveillé. Loin d'être gêné par l'image qu'il donné de lui-même, il n'hésita pas à parcourir ce corps de haut en bas. Il n'avait pas fière allure et pourtant on devinait qu'il devait avoir un corps d'apollon fut un temps. Mais maintenant c'était une toute autre histoire, il avait tellement de cicatrice, d'hématome et cette maigreur qui commencé à sérieusement se voir, qu'il aurait fait pitié à n'importe qui.

Il le jugea encore quelques instants avant de lui proposer un deal. Il avait remarqué que depuis 6 mois il n'avait plus la forme, qu'il se laissait aller et perdait tous ces combats. Et pardessus tout, il avait maintenant une dette colossale. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il ne gagnait pas assez et avait demandé une avance, à l'époque il l'avait presque supplié et le boss avait accepté. Il avait presque fini de payer celle-ci lorsqu'il avait recommencé à perdre et du coup, a emprunté. Il savait très bien ce que devenait cet argent, il avait entendu parler de cette nénette qui pompait tout le fric de son poulain. Il avait également été mis au courant lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté et même encore maintenant, il savait que malgré son départ, il lui versé des sommes considérable par rapport à ces moyens.

Le boss ne le comprenait pas, elle était partit, il ne la voyait même plus, mais il continuait à s'accrocher à un fantôme. Fantôme qui ne reviendrait jamais, pas même pour le remercier. Il poussa un profond soupir et lui exprima son désir. D'ici quelques temps, des tournois inters gangs commenceraient. C'était un rituel, une sorte de démonstration de force, il fallait que leur équipe soit présente, et surtout, qu'ils gagnent. Si tel n'était pas le cas, il serait chassé de leur quartier et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ça lui avait tellement pris de temps de construire ce lieu, certes c'était un peu pourri, rien de luxueux mais c'était à lui, et pour ça, il avait besoin de tous ces gars au maximum de leur forme. Et ce petit con était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts. Il n'était pas le plus fort, mais son potentiel était certain, s'il avait continué qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu arriver. Peut-être aurait-il pris la 2ème place.

Il s'avança un peu plus dans l'appartement et le détailla sous tous ces angles. C'était assez crasseux, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas nettoyé ? Ce n'est pas comme si il ne pouvait pas se taper une gonzesse et lui refiler le ménage, c'était l'histoire d'une semaine ou deux. Il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il prit l'un des calçons et lui balança au visage.

« Habilles toi » Ce n'était pas une option mais belle et bien une obligation. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et commença à enfiler son caleçon devant le regard dubitatif de son boss. Merde, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui ? Il avait merdé, mais ça faisait 6 mois qu'il merdait alors bon …

Il poussa un profond soupir et alla chercher de quoi s'habiller un peu plus, il prit un sweat à capuche gris ainsi qu'un bas de jogging. Il s'installa à la cuisine et se prépara un café, il en aurait besoin.

« T'en veux un ? » demanda-t-il à son boss qui acquiesça silencieusement. La machine mise en route, le boss s'installa sur la chaise se mettant à son aise. Ces deux pieds vinrent rencontrer cette dernière et il commença son speech.

Alors comme ça il voulait qu'il reprenne ? Il n'était pas le seul dans son gang, pas mal était aujourd'hui beaucoup plus fort, il ne faisait plus le poids. Ces yeux se baissèrent petit à petit jusqu'à rencontrer sa tasse chaude. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre lui, que le gang perde de sa notoriété ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était tout ce qui lui resté hein ? Bon peut être …

Son boss voyant clairement qu'il l'avait perdu, il se leva et l'empoigna par la tignasse, une grimace de douleur vint orner son visage tandis qu'on lui hurlait aux oreilles.

« Espèce de sale petit con ! Si tu fais pas exactement s'que j'te dis ta nénette va grave morfler ! Crois-moi que les gars sauront bien la retourner dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde sa voix ! Et maintenant si t'as fini de rêver princesse, tu bouges ton cul et tu vas courir histoire de te remettre en forme ! Si dans exactement 2 mois j'vois pas d'amélioration, j'offrirais tes couilles à ta poulette histoire qu'elle se souvienne de toi ! J'suis clair ? »

« Clair »

« Bien, maintenant j'compte sur toi ! 2 mois n'oublies pas ! »

Il relâcha alors sa prise et repartit en claquant violement la porte.

Putain, ce con lui avait arraché des poils, s'il devenait chauve en prime, clair que plus jamais il n'arriverait à attirer qui que ce soit ! Un sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres, merde c'était quoi cette pensée ? Il se surprit alors à penser à une nouvelle vie, où il ne serait pas seul et petit à petit un visage se dessina, prenant ses traits et ses formes. Son sourire s'affaissa directement, jamais il ne pourrait s'imaginer avec une autre, c'était tout simplement impossible, une autre ne saurait pas le prendre comme elle le faisait, une autre ne lui ferait pas autant d'effet. Au début il avait essayé, de l'oublier, et quand il avait fallu embrasser d'autres lèvres, il n'avait pas su s'y résigner. Il avait laissé en plan la demoiselle de l'époque et ne l'avait plus jamais revue.

Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, il se sentait minable, son boss avait raison, il devait se ressaisir, il le sentait au fond de lui, mais comment ? Comment remonter la pente lorsqu'on n'a aucune raison ? Enfin au moins, il ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas. Positiver, il le fallait.

Il se rappela l'ordre de son boss, va courir, s'il ne le faisait pas, il était sûr que son ex allait passer un sale quart d'heure, et ça, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il prit alors le partit d'aller courir une bonne heure, ça lui éviterait peut être de penser à elle.

Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'il courait, ses jambes étaient lourdes, il avait foutrement mal, merde, il avait autant perdu ? Vu qu'il s'alimentait de plus en plus mal, son corps puisait dans ces réserves, qui soit dit en passant, était plus que maigre. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, jugeant qu'il avait bien bossé. Il continua son chemin d'une marche rapide, et se dirigea pour faire quelques courses, son frigo étant aussi vide que son estomac …

_Le jour suivant_

La nuit porte conseil, et dans son cas le conseil était de se bouger le cul. Même si elles ne servaient plus des masses, il y tenait quand même à ses bourses. Il se fit alors un programme, deux mois s'était pas assez pour être au top, par contre, c'était assez pour montrer de quoi il était capable.

Le soir venu il se dirigea vers le hangar. Il n'avait pas de match mais voulait voir le niveau des autres. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé il vit son ami qui allait entrer sur le ring. Il avait lâché ces cheveux qui coulaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ça lui donné un air rebelle, enfin c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il soupira et regarda son opposant, il n'avait aucune chance de le battre, il était comme ça son ami, fort comme un taureau. En voilà une drôle de comparaison … Son regard partit alors du visage juvénile puis descendit rapidement histoire de l'évaluer. Ces épaules étaient finement musclées, ces biceps légèrement gonflés, ces pectoraux étaient légèrement plus saillant que la normal, il passa rapidement sur les jambes pour les découvrir fines et légèrement musclé. S'il avait rencontré ce type dans la rue, il aurait surement pensé qu'il faisait du sport, type basket mais surement pas qu'il faisait du free fight. Un sourire torve vint ourler ces lèvres, son ami n'en ferait surement qu'un bouchée.

Le match avait commencé et comme il l'avait pressentit, le jeunot était en train de manger la poussière. Bizarrement il avait l'impression de se voir il y a un peu plus d'un an. Il avait cette même fougue, celle qui voulait dire : je t'aurais, j'crèverais pas ici, j'vous montrerez à tous de quoi j'suis capable. Aussi il ne fut pas surpris de voir le jeune se relever tandis que son pote chauffé la salle, il lui assena un violent coup derrière la nuque, ce con s'était fait avoir. Il perdit l'équilibre et posa un genou au sol, pendant ce temps, le jeunot profita de la situation et le roua de coup. Oui franchement, il lui ressemblait tellement que ça en était inquiétant. Peut-être que lui aussi, avait tellement de galère, qu'il se devait d'y arriver, de gagner et de ne jamais tomber.

Malgré l'avalanche de coup, son ami se releva et attrapa le fin bras puis balança le propriétaire dans les cordes. Il l'avait mis dans un sacré état le p'tit con, c'était pas pour lui déplaire, enfin un qui avait des couilles. Son regard se porta sur l'assistance et découvra le regard moqueur que son étoile portait sur lui. Alors il l'a joué comme ça hein ? Tanpis pour la retenue, il choppa le gamin par les cheveux, après tout, tous les coups sont permis, et lui écrasa le visage sur le sol. Le choc fut si brutal qu'un craquement retentit et ne manqua pas de faire blêmir la plupart. Il lui releva le visage et découvrit le spectacle. Le nez du jeunot avait pris une jolie teinte rouge et une contorsion assez étrange, presque fascinante. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Le liquide se répandait peu à peu sur lui, l'autre avait vraiment l'air sonné. Il lui rappela alors le principe, trois coups et il pouvait partir sans se faire massacrer un peu plus.

Il attendit quelques secondes, visiblement l'autre n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner malgré sa position, grand bien lui fasse. Il lui règlera son compte dans les règles de l'art. Il prit appuie sur son épaule, le plaquant au sol tout en s'essayant sur ses fesses, et lui rabattit son poignet au niveau de ses reins, la pression exercé étant ainsi plus que soutenable. Il sourit tel un dément, oh ce qu'il pouvait aimer voir ce visage plein de conflit, résistera ou pas ? Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de lui lever le poignet. Doucement, histoire qu'il sente de plus en plus cette ignoble pression, lui indiquant clairement que son épaule est sur le point de lâcher. Il fit glisser sa main du poignet au coude puis continua son ascension. Il adorait voir le gamin se tortiller sous lui, lutter entre l'envie de l'arrêter et sa fierté mal placé. Un gémissement plus fort fini par quitter les lèvres du gamin, il semblait vraiment en chier. Le public était en délire, il avait toujours adoré les confrontations de ce genre, où le vice semblait présent au moindre mouvement des participants. Une voix plus forte lui vint aux oreilles et un large sourire vint fleurir sur ces lèvres.

« Le laisse pas t'bouffer gamin ! »

Il le faisait vraiment exprès hein ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi provocant, faut croire que le boss avait su le faire bouger. Ces quelques secondes d'inattention permis au jeunot d'utiliser son autre main et d'attraper la chevelure qui était à sa portée. Il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement, il tira du mieux qu'il put et un craquement sinistre envahit la pièce suivit d'un hurlement strident.

Merde il lui avait fait mal ce con … enfin il ne le referait certainement pas avant un bon moment vu l'angle que formé son bras. La clochette retentit, le combat était fini.

« Alors t'as aimé ? » Chuchota son boss.

« Mmmh, il est toujours aussi bon, même en baissant sa garde. »

« Oué, 'fin c'était un gamin, ça fait trois semaines qu'il vient. J'pense qu'il pourra être prêt d'ici deux mois, il a la même hargne que t'avais quand t'es v'nu pour la première fois »

« Mmm, si tu l'dis »

« J'aimerais que tu t'entraines avec pour être franc ! J'pense qu'il peut t'remotiver, après tout tu l'as bien encouragé ! »

« J'voulais juste faire chier Renji … »

« Bon état d'esprit ! Deux mois, oublie pas ! »

Quand Renji descendit du ring ces pas le menèrent directement auprès de son ami. Alors comme ça il était venu le voir ? Même si ça pouvait paraitre stupide, cela lui faisait drôlement plaisir. Oui, il avait envie qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il pense à autre chose et surtout qu'il évite de crever pour une histoire de cœur. Peut-être que la solution était tout simplement de le secouer ? Il avait préféré le laisser gérer seul ces histoires, et visiblement cela ne lui avait pas réussi. Mais il savait qu'avec un tempérament comme le sien, il ne valait mieux pas trop se mêler de ces problèmes.

Il le prit alors dans ces bras et lui servit le genre d'accolade virile qui rendait dingue ces fans féminins. Il finit son geste en lui tapant plus que de raison dans le dos, après tout il l'avait bien mérité. Encourager ainsi un gosse, il avait fichtrement plus rien dans la tête.

Son ami lui rendit sa frappe, directement dans l'épaule gauche, ce con savait très bien qu'il était blessé à cet endroit, vraiment, il ferait tout pour le faire chier hein ?

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Son ami acquiesça et le suivit dans les vestiaires. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Il lui rapporta les différents échanges qu'il avait eu avec son boss et surtout pourquoi il était là. Alors comme ça le boss avait décidé de s'en prendre à la seule chose dont il en avait encore quelque chose à foutre ? Pas con. Renji l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre, il savait qu'il en avait besoin, de parler, de se confier, et comme l'ami qu'il avait toujours était, il l'écouterait jusqu'au bout, même si cela devait durer des heures. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il dirait même qu'il adorait écouter son ami. Sa voix grave et profonde, ces intonations lorsqu'il évoqué son ex, sa tristesse, également sa joie, même si elle n'était pas dominante, de pouvoir se remettre dedans. Oui, franchement, il aurait dû s'en douter, son ami avait juste besoin qu'on le prenne en main. Et le prendre en main, signifier le faire réagir.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé si simplement que la conversation, ou plutôt le quasi monologue, dura près de trois heures. Le boss qui avait vu ces hommes partir à deux en direction des vestiaires, leur avait laissé le temps. Il savait que son poulain en avait besoin, et qu'avec lui, ce ne serait jamais pareil, même si fut un temps, il avait su être proche de lui.

Lorsqu'il les vit partir des vestiaires, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille histoire de capter quelques bribes de conversations, ils étaient actuellement en train de discuter du jeunot qui était monté sur le ring quelques heures plus tôt. Ainsi il avait accepté de s'entrainer avec lui ? Bien, même très bien. Cela le remotiverait surement, il aurait très bien pu le mettre avec Renji, le problème c'est que son poulain avait un niveau bien trop faible en ce moment. S'il le mettait avec Renji, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il se démotive plus qu'autre chose. Lorsque ces deux gars quittèrent enfin la salle, il promena son regard dans le hangar. Apparemment il ne restait plus âme qui vive. Parfait, il pourrait enfin aller voir sa fille ce soir …

_Le lendemain_

Il se réveilla doucement, la nuit avait été mouvementée. Il était partit avec Renji faire la tournée des bars histoire de fêter « son retour sur Terre ». Bon il n'était pas réellement partit, mais ça Renji n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir compris. Il s'étira doucement puis pris contact avec son environnement. La veille, il avait décidé de se bouger, et comment évoluer dans un environnement aussi déguelasse ? Il était grand temps qu'il nettoie tout et de fond en comble. Il passa sa matinée à ranger, à nettoyer et à vider ces armoires. Il fallait être lucide, il perdait littéralement ces jeans et ces sweets étaient devenus deux fois trop grand. Cet aprem, il irait faire du shopping, histoire d'être un peu plus présentable. Après tout, s'il voulait trouver un job, fallait avoir une tenue correcte non ?

Lorsqu'il eut fini tout son tri, ses rangements et autres affaires de bonne femme, il sortit de chez lui et partit en direction du centre-ville. Il savait que son compte en banque était vide, et les quelques billets qui lui restaient en poche ne parviendrait pas à le nourrir et l'habiller. Soit, il devait faire un choix. Deux cents dollars, c'est tout ce qu'il possédait et dire qu'il avait trois mois de retard sur son loyer … heureusement que le proprio était un ami à lui.

Tout en réfléchissant à ces diverses options, ses pas le menèrent devant la rue commerçante, là ou mille et un magasins lui faisaient face avec des prix absolument exorbitant. Mais bon, il savait où aller pour ne pas payer trop cher, heureusement qu'il avait encore quelques connaissances qui trainait par ci par là.

Il s'arrêta devant une enseigne et admira la vitrine. Il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir ce genre de fringue, mais fallait avouer qu'avec un costard pareil, il aurait surement fière allure. Il observa le prix, histoire de … 1000 $ pour la veste. Bon, on repassera un autre jour, il tourna les talons et partit dans les petites rues adjacentes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il retrouva la boutique qu'il cherchait. Elle ne payait pas de mine mais il était sur de trouver des fringues à prix « abordable ». Il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et pesta contre sa malchance, le patron de la boutique était là donc … pas de ristourne possible. Lui qui pensait faire du charme à la vendeuse, c'était foutu.

« Tiens tiens mais qui voilà ! Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! » Chantonna la voix du propriétaire de l'établissement.

« Mmm, je cherche de quoi faire … bonne figure, tu aurais deux – trois truc sympa sous l'coude ? »

« Voyons ce que l'on peut faire pour notre meilleur client ! »

La voix moqueuse le laissa indifférent, après tout, il n'avait jamais pu saquer le patron. Son regard dévia sur la rouquine qui tenait le comptoir, vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il aurait pu avoir facile 20% ! Merde c'était bien sa veine …

Après une heure dans cette fichue boutique, il était repartit avec un pantalon beige, une chemise blanche et avait dû ravaler sa fierté pour avoir une paire de chaussure marron qui se marié avec goût à l'ensemble. Certes c'était on ne peut plus classique, mais ça lui permettrais de passer quelques entretiens histoire de rembourser les trois loyers et la dette du boss. Résultat des courses, il ne lui restait plus que 10$ pour finir son mois… une misère. Soit, il ferait avec, aller de l'avant, il se l'était promis. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il fit le tour des agences de mannequinat, il savait que de base, il avait le profil, le souci c'était que ces muscles lui faisait complètement défaut. Oh, il n'avait pas de grande ambition, les trois quart du temps il s'agissait de faire le mannequin pour une vitrine d'un magasin ou encore un jeune créateur, rien de bien extraordinaire, surtout qu'on ne voyait jamais son visage sur les affiches … mais ça lui permettait d'avoir un revenu complémentaire. Renji lui avait également conseillé d'arrêter de verser des sommes à son ex. Qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et qu'il connaissait son nouveau mec. L'air de rien, ça lui avait fait bizarre de la savoir avec un autre. Sur l'instant il l'aurait bien tué, étriper, éventrer et autres, et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour elle, peut être que maintenant, elle l'avait, auprès d'un autre. Cette simple pensée lui déchira le cœur, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça …

Il était tellement absorbé par ces pensées qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui courrait droit sur lui et se retrouva misérablement étalé par terre, son sac ayant volé plus loin.

« Désolée ! » S'écria la jeune femme en voyant qu'elle avait fini par rentrer dans quelqu'un à force d'avoir la tête dans les nuages. Elle se redressa rapidement, époussetant ses vêtements au passage puis tendit la main vers l'inconnu qui, semble-t-il, n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui lui était arrivé. Acceptant la main tendue, plus pour la forme que pour l'aide, il se releva et passa rapidement ces mains sur ces vêtements et partit en directement de son sac, le ramassant au passage.

« Je ne vous avez pas vu ! Désolée ! » S'écria à nouveau la jeune femme avant de se courber en avant.

« Pas grave, fais plus attention la prochaine fois ! » Il tourna les talons, sans même savoir s'il parlait pour lui-même ou pour elle. Après tout lui non plus ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Fixant une dernière fois l'individu, la jeune femme sourit et fit mine de reprendre sa course.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il arriva à la première agence, comme d'habitude, beaucoup de personne étaient là, prêtes à réaliser leur rêves. Des gens prêt à faire du mannequinat, même le temps d'une séance, y'en avait à la pelle. Il s'adressa directement à la standardiste et lui demanda s'il y avait des besoins spécifiques. Elle lui montra plusieurs postes qui pourraient peut-être lui convenir, il feuilleta les quelques affiches et lui demanda s'il pouvait les prendre, histoire de les étudier une fois chez lui.

Il fit le tour de cinq agences au total, il avait bien vu que les postes n'étaient pas réellement dans ces cordes, 90% était pour des pubs de sous-vêtements, seul souci c'est qu'il fallait avoir un torse en béton, chose qu'il avait … autrefois. Alors qu'il prenait la directement de son appart, il vit une affiche, le café recherchait un serveur les jours de week ends uniquement. Il prit mentalement note de celle-ci et se promis de postuler avant la fin de la semaine.

Sa soirée se passa sans encombre, il fit son heure quotidienne de jogging, ayant toujours autant de mal à boucler sa séance puis pris au passage un hot dog, au moins ça il pouvait se l'offrir.

Hello tout le monde,

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai été sympa (enfin je trouve), j'ai tout de même donné un nom de personnage … (madame est trop bonne XD).

Blague à part, je pense que le nom de notre personnage principal ne sera pas dévoilé directement, j'aime bien l'idée de mettre n'importe quel visage dessus. Je suis peut-être la seule ?

Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu !

Cha'


End file.
